Chiriko?
by Seiryuu Otaku
Summary: What would have happened if Chiriko had not been played by Amiboshi, but... Tomo? Despite the rather strange idea, this is a serious story.
1. Prelude

Fushigi Yuugi and all related characters, situations and settings are property of Watase Yuu and her affiliates.  
  
This story contains SPOILERS, especially for the episodes concerning Chiriko and the Seiryuu seishi. (If you don't know who they are, I have no idea why you'd even be reading this, but I'll put a warning anyway.) Also, it's an Alternate Universe, which means I play around with the Fushigi Yuugi storyline and see what chaos it causes.  
  
"I choose to love you in silence, because in silence, I find no rejection. And I choose to love you in my loneliness, because in loneliness no one owns you but me." A quote I believe sums up Tomo's feelings about Nakago exactly.  
  
  
  
Tomo, Seiryuu seishi, blinked slowly, long lashes fluttering around his golden eyes. Waking up a little more, he stretched luxuriantly and sat up in bed. His unbuttoned green nightshirt, which was the only clothing he owned other than his costume, flapped slightly, and he felt a slight chill of wind. Wondering why, he looked around and saw what had awoken him.  
  
The door was open, and his fellow seishi and rival Soi was standing there, looking mildly amused.  
  
"Ah, you're awake," the woman said, flicking her cranberry hair out of her eyes in a dismissive way. "Nakago-sama would like you to report to his quarters."  
  
Tomo fought to keep his face an impassive mask. "Nakago-sama wants me to report to his quarters?" he asked, his voice amazingly steady. Upon Soi's impatient nod, he allowed himself a smile. "Very well. Tell him I shall be there in half an hour."  
  
"He said to make sure you come straight away," Soi replied. "He was insistent, actually." She smirked, her eyes lighting up maliciously. "Although it might be preferable for you to dress properly first." With these final words, the female seishi shut the door and walked away. Tomo could almost see the extra spring in her step.  
  
The illusionist glared at the door Soi had just closed, as though she might suddenly come back with another rude comment. Tomo knew what the woman was implying and it irked him greatly.  
  
"She'll see it differently when I get what I want," he said. He cackled in his characteristic way, but the sound was hollow, as though he didn't even believe what he was saying himself.  
  
  
  
Tomo walked down the halls of Kutou palace, his striking opera regalia now rather less imposing due to the lack of make-up. He felt like everyone was staring him down, wondering who the boy with the slim frame and pretty face was.  
  
Putting these pointless thoughts out of his mind carefully knocked on the closed door to Nakago's room.  
  
"Come in," came the deep, emotionless voice of the shogun. Tomo obeyed silently, moving with the grace of the dancer and acrobat he was.  
  
"Nakago-sama, you wished to speak to me?" he asked quietly.  
  
Nakago's expression changed fluidly from one of total impassivity to his trademark smirk. "Yes, Tomo-san," he said. Tomo idly wondered how many of Nakago's facial expressions were truly due to the emotion he doubtlessly felt somewhere and how many were simply tools for manipulation, like everything else about the Seiryuu sei. "Tomo-san, I believe you know the Suzaku seishi are close to having all their members. All except Tamahome, of course," continued Nakago, breaking Tomo from his reverie.  
  
"I have been informed of this, yes," Tomo said carefully. "I was of the opinion, however, that as we have Tamahome here, there would be no need for any other... dealings with the Suzaku at this point in time." His composure, something which he prided himself on, was a little affected by the shogun's manner. Nakago was calm to the level of cold detachment. It was unnerving to say the least.  
  
"The Suzaku seishi are not to be underestimated. They may not be as strong as you or I, but they are nowhere near weak. We need a way of removing the threat to us without open conflict until the very last step," explained Nakago.  
  
"Subterfuge," stated Tomo. "You wish to send a spy into the ranks."  
  
"Correct. Tomo-san, you are one of Seiryuu's most loyal and powerful warriors. I believe you are the best choice for such a mission." Nakago looked right into Tomo's amber eyes. The illusionist was suddenly acutely aware of his lack of make-up. "Do you agree?"  
  
There has to be some sort of mind control in that voice... Tomo mused. Aloud, he said, "Of course." He knew that of the Seiryuu seishi currently gathered (Soi, Miboshi, Ashitare, Nakago and himself) he and Soi were the only choices that were even possible. Ashitare and Miboshi had the appearances of escapees from the circus and the Suzaku seishi had already encountered Nakago a number of times. Soi, of course, would be otherwise occupied.  
  
"I trust you shall be ready with less distinctive clothing tomorrow," 'suggested' Nakago. 


	2. Meet Chiriko

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi is the property of Watase Yuu and her affiliates. If you want to sue me, you can have whatever I personally own. Which is... absolutely nothing of any great value. 

Yes, I am a lazy author. If you actually remember what this is about, you have an excellent memory and I applaud you. I just couldn't be bothered writing more for a long time and I'm very sorry. Thanks for all the previous reviews, they're much appreciated. Oh, and Ryuen, I'm sorry to say it but I have no idea as to where I found that quote. It was just in my computer files, taking up space with all the other junk. The twins are eventually going to be in this story. Miboshi and Tomo were, for some unexplainable and probably stupid reason, gathered before them. They'll turn up though, I like them (well, Amiboshi especially. I still haven't quite forgiven Suboshi for killing Tomo ^^'). To the person who said the chapter was short... well, you're right there. I'm afraid I lose what I was writing about if I make the chapters too long and they end up the most stupid random junk you've ever read in your life. A bit like this author's note, really. Anyway, I'm going to shut up now and write the story, which is a minor miracle.

Miaka, the Suzaku no Miko, listened carefully. Having stumbled upon one of her more serious moods, her face only held the smallest residual remains of a smile. Her companions were, on the whole, walking carefully as well. The gloomy atmosphere of the shadowed forest had affected them. Chichiri was the only one of them who was not sullen, having taken it upon himself to cheer up the others. He was currently hanging upside-down from a tree branch, a goofy grin on his masked face. Whether the mask could have an expression that didn't seem humorous was a moot point. 

The silence was finally broken by Miaka. "Do you hear that?" she asked Nuriko.

"What?" Nuriko asked, moving his head to one side in a vain effort to discover what Miaka was talking about. "Unless it's your stomach again."

"Someone's singing," she replied, laughing along with Nuriko at his comment. "Although, come to think of it, I am hungry."

Nuriko fell over on his back in the dirt.

A few hours later, a very hungry and tired group of Suzaku seishi arrived at an inn. After they had all eaten (and, in Tasuki's case, drunk sake), they went to their rooms. Miaka and Nuriko were sharing, as the innkeeper, of course, had believed Nuriko was female.

"Nurikooooo..." Miaka whined.

"Yeeeees," Nuriko replied in the same voice.

"I think that singing's back," commented Miaka.

Nuriko strained his ears again. "I can't hear anything," he said. The tone of his voice indicated he thought Miaka was loosing her mind. "Miaka, maybe you should go to sleep, it's fairly dark."

Miaka nodded. Closing her eyes, she tried to sleep, but found it impossible. She could still hear the faint singing above Nuriko's snores. She made a mental note to annoy Nuriko about this later. "It couldn't hurt to go outside and check what that sound is..."

The Suzaku no Miko stumbled out of bed, slipping on a pair of shoes at the door to the inn. She wandered towards the forest, where the sound had been coming from. 

Suddenly, there were bats all around her. The small creatures were tearing at her hair and clothes. A single bat couldn't do much harm, but in a mob they were as deadly as anything else. Miaka screamed loudly, trying in vain to keep the bats away with swipes of her hands.

She could hear the singing too, coming from somewhere closer now. There were footsteps behind her. _Probably Nuriko..._ Miaka thought through a haze. 

Suddenly, the bats were gone from her body. Opening her eyes which she had closed in her terror, Miaka saw that they were dead around her. A figure moved slowly from the dark forest, at first cloaked in shadow and then clearly visible.

Miaka looked up at her saviour. He had long black hair, a pale face and golden eyes. "I am Suzaku Shichi Seishi Chiriko," he said. He pulled up his sleeve, showing a red glowing symbol on the inside of his arm.

"How?" Miaka asked. "How did you kill those bats if you have no weapon?"

'Chiriko' smiled and held out his hand. Inside it was a small clam shell. "There's my weapon."

"What does it do?" inquired Miaka.

"I'll show you," replied Tomo. He tapped open _Shin_ and concentrated. For once, he thanked Seiryuu that his symbol was in the place it was. A many-armed monster appeared out of thin air, its grotesque body a greenish gray colour. "He's what I used."

"Did you attack her?" It was Nuriko, running up to where Miaka was still sitting.

"It wasn't him!" Miaka said, getting up. "He saved me."

"Who did this then?" Nuriko asked. 

"Him," said the false Chiriko, pointing at a man slumped on the ground some distance away.

"You didn't..." Miaka asked in shock.

"He's unconscious."

Sorry about the length. I try to write long chapters, but they never end up that way. Anyway, read and review. 


End file.
